Bubble Frog
SL name: Iceblade10 Resident Character name: Bubble Frog (Formerly Croak Frog) Character description: A short reploid (about 4'9 weighing about 90 lbs) resembling a frog with a green, white, and beige color scheme with 3 fingered webbed hands and 3 toed flipper feet, and a red tank on his back Weapon(s): Acid tank on his back that can be changed out to use different solutions (only uses the default acid for now), long prehensile tongue that can double as a whip (extra damage caused by acid covering it), enhanced voice box (upgraded by Torque and Jet Jackrabbit), plasma rifle acquired from a suspected maverick that has a rapidfire mode, and an explosive burst mode (rarely uses on the grounds that he prefers to use his own attacks, aaaand he had a mishap where it recoiled out of his hands) Attacks: Bubble Shot: (Shoots a bubble of corrosive acid) Venom Tongue: (lashes opponent with his acid covered tongue) Booming croak: (Inflates his throat sac to amplify the sound made by his voice box with enough force to shake apart weak mechaneloids. It's a directed sound blast) Tech: (Not sure if he counts but) Kero: Bubble Frog's PSU, while he my not be the most helpful in combat, and to Bubble Frog's dismay, a bit of a smart alek, he does try to help out whenever he can doing stuff from delivering small things for him, all the way to being a distraction. Abilities: High Jumping ability, can cling to walls without sliding, immunity to shocks, and acid due to being coated entirely in rubber, and a high resistance to water due to his rubber skin being water tight Faction: Maverick Hunter Biography: Bubble frog was once a reploid designed to monitor and protect wildlife in a swamp along with his best friend Muddy Salamander. One day however Muddy Salamander was destroyed by mavericks and all he could do was run and hide. After that day he swore to become a maverick hunter to prevent other innocent people from ending up like his best friend, and to build up enough courage to fight and not run in the face of danger. The only thing he has to remember her by is her DNA soul that he keeps on him (though he's unaware that it is one). When he joined the maverick hunters, he had himself modified with a tank on his back and a line leading to his mouth that allowed him to shoot acid bubbles thus giving him his name. Years later, in a factory on a mission to find out about the super maverick Azra, Bubble Frog, with some nudging from Vixian vulpine, used the machine in the factory to create a copy of Muddy Salamander's body and later inserted her DNA soul into it. He finally confessed his feelings for her and now they contunue to monitor and protect the swamp together. It is still assumed by the media that she was just a random salamander reploid that was held captive that they rescued. Due to the fact that resurrecting reploids is illegal, he tries to keep that bit a secret, though only a few knew about what he did.